


Swan Song

by Vialana



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything that's happened in his life, nothing is going to make Kurt change who he is or stop reveling in his individuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from Season 1 & 2 only.
> 
> Though there are relationships tagged, this is a character-piece for Kurt not a shipping vid. If you need an endgame pairing though, it is intended to be Kurt/Blaine. But honestly, Kurt doesn't need a man to complete him - to complete his outfit, maybe.
> 
> This vid is a repost from 2011 (hence the lack of footage from later seasons).

**Song:** _Dance the Way I Feel_  
**Artist:** Ou est le Swimming Pool  
**Length:** 2:52  
**Format:** .wmv  
**Size:** 39 MB

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0y7iap9uhu7ouzp/Swan_Song.wmv)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mghrkqQNPrs
> 
> Mediafire download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/0y7iap9uhu7ouzp/Swan_Song.wmv
> 
> Let me know if the links stop working and I will reupload.


End file.
